A Feast for the Senses
by arohalee
Summary: Reverted back to a o/s for the time being, my apologies but I just don't have the time for a multi chap FF. Maybe one day folks! Will push out a few smutty o/s to compensate. Dirty, adult things within! Consider yourself warned kids.


**AN: **This is my first published story on here, nervous much? _Fuck yes. _This is unbeta, of course.

**SM** is the genius behind the madness, I just obsess over her characters - enjoy :)

**A Feast for the Senses.**

**Bella**

_Why the fuck didn't Alice warn me this morning before prancing off into the sunset with her new 'soul mate'? Some best friend she is!_ While I continue my mental rant I remain frozen in place, I guess running with vampires a trait or two is bound to rub off. I roll my eyes at my internal bickering.

"Bel-ah_" _he growls into my stomach while pinning me to the bathroom door. Running his ice cold hands up and down my sides, effectively turning my insides to mush.

_Sweet baby jesus, that southern accent does weird and wonderful things to me. _

_**Flashback**_

_I vaguely heard my phone going off on my bedside table and refused to acknowledge it. Inconsiderate vampires! Just because they don't sleep. Sure fire way to put me in a great mood was to wake me up at the crack of dawn on the weekend. After the 3rd attempt I caved knowing full well who it was by the ring tone._

"_Someone better be dying Alice, I am not opening my eyes for anything less" I growled down the phone._

"_Relax sleeping beauty, you can go back to sleep as soon as I hang up. Now listen closely. Carlisle and Edward are returning from Denali at 7pm and they aren't coming alone" she mutters something under her breath that I couldn't catch even if I was alert._

"_Mhmm" I could barely summon up the correct responses at this point. Don't get me wrong, I want to see Edward but at 7am on a Saturday? Not even Charlie is game to enter my room._

"_Tanya has decided to introduce herself to you now instead of waiting til the wedding…" Needless to say, I shot up out of bed in a panic._

"_What the fuck, Alice? Edward didn't think to call and warn a person?" I huffed._

"_Yes well, regardless of where his head is at... situation still stands and what kind of best friend would I be if I let you meet her in rags?" Thank god, I love this little freak of nature._

"_No heels Alice?"_

_I could feel her rolling her eyes on the other end of the phone but I didn't give a shit._

"_No Bella, no heels. Christ, I kinda hoped that after 2 years of having me for a sister you would snap out of this phobia you have for fashionable footwear"_

"_Whatever" I signed. Same old song, different dance "Just tell me what I have to do so I can prepare my last meal"_

"_Don't be so dramatic Bella, everything will work out in the end I promise. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett won't be back until tomorrow morning. Jasper is leaving Peter and Charlotte's soon so he should be there sometime this afternoon, I still don't understand his attachment to those human drinkers of his, they" I nab that shit in the ass quick smart, I know damn well that a rant is about to occur and I don't wish to partake this morning._

"_Alice… clothing?" Not a phrase I am use to saying but it has the desired effect._

"_Oh! Right. Head over to the house after you have had lunch, up the back of my closet is a garment bag with your name on it and the shoe box directly above goes with it. Everything you need is in that bag. Have a shower in my bathroom, you'll find all your favourite toiletries under the basin sink. If you get hungry, the number for pizza is next to the phone in the kitchen." It's a good thing that woman doesn't need to breath._

"_Okay, got it. Lunch, house, closet, shower and pizza – check" I mumble as I mentally prepare myself for a proverbial showdown, human vs. vampire. Not surprising, I shy away from that idea immediately. Who does this shit? I do, that's who. Idiot. _

"_And Bella? Just go with it, I swear everything will work out. I have to go, JD needs to hunt more frequently until he adjusts to the vegetarian lifestyle. I can't wait for you to meet him Bella, you're going to love him!" she gushes down the phone before hanging up on me. I swear, if I didn't know any better I would say she was addicted to speed and copious amounts of energy drinks._

_I allow myself to wallow in self pity, annoyance and guilt for debating if this is all worth it before dragging myself over to the closet to throw on a pair of shorts, hoodie and runners. Exerting some nervous energy was exactly what the doctor ordered._

_**End flashback**_

I had followed the all knowing, pixie's directions to perfection but I am starting to suspect that _she_ may have omitted a few facts on her own accord. _Wait til I get my hands on her._

The outfit she had chosen for me was surprisingly Bella friendly for most part. Dark denim skinny jeans, brown worn cowboy boots and a fitted, ruffled plaid shirt that hugged more curves than I actually have. I shrugged that thought off and went with it just like she said. Never bet against Alice, remember. If I was going to be meeting the stunning vampire that Edward turned down I was going to damn well _look_ worthy of him and if this is how Alice saw me then this is how I was going to be presented.

At 3pm I was running ahead of schedule so I figure Alice wouldn't mind if I swiped her hairdryer and tried to tame my unruly locks. Wandering around the room and poking through Alice's jewellery box was becoming a bore so I grabbed a light knit, long cardigan, ipod and ventured outside.

It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks and after many 'mother, daughter bonding' hours in the garden with Esme it was time to reap the benefits and enjoy the scenery. I lay down on the soft, green grass, plugged into the ipod, closed my eyes and tried to block out the tedious evening ahead of me. Wasn't long before I felt a boot nudge my leg scaring the living shit out of me, a deep chuckle drew my attention to my right. Shielding my eyes I glanced up to see a sparkling, grinning, Jasper rocking back and forth in his own cowboy boots.

"Jesus christ Jasper! Get your kicks out of scaring humans or what?" I tried to steady my racing heart.

Jasper threw me a cheeky grin "Not lately darlin, but it will be dark soon and you never know what might jump out the forest to gobble you up. Care to join me inside?"

**Jasper**

I was one deprived son of a bitch, it was the only explanation for my reaction to Bella laying in the grass in those fuckhot boots. I don't care how good a vampires control is, she's still a human! Not that there is something wrong with that, the Cullen's taught me to appreciate human life but integrated relations between vampires and humans? What the fuck is that? Each to their own. You don't see humans running around screwing cattle, do you? _Who the fuck am I kidding? Bella was looking fucking fine and I would hit it in a heart beat… if I had one._

Helping her to her feet, I escorted her into the house when I heard her stomach imitating a growl and chuckled to myself.

"Does the human need to eat?" I raised an eyebrow in her direction when I noticed her blush spread from her cheeks, down her slender throat, over her chest and into her button up shirt. _Fuck, get laid already Major._

Not only do I have to deal with the lust while living with 2 mated couples but I just came back from Peter and Char's, those 2 fuck like rabbits. Even though Edward and Bella aren't technically mated yet they throw off a fuckload of lust; blood lust included and frustration on the best of days. I've lost count of how many times I've push Edward's blood lust towards sexual need instead. I mean, wanting to make love to your mate has to be better than wanting to drain her. More often than not Edward is walking a fine line. I'm not completely sure that he would know what to do with a naked woman to begin with, for a mind reader he comes across as a little repressed when it comes to relations. _Poor Bella._

I miss Alice, really I do. But the pros far outweigh the cons in this situation, not that I would ever admit that. The pixie is small but she's got a mean right hook after being married to me for 60 years.

Bella's 18th birthday was a turning point in my long existence, more ways than one. I don't know what it was but the urge to better myself was intense, after a nice long bout of self loathing of course. I was determined to master my control issues, Edward left Bella in the forest... _dumbass _and Alice had her first vision of our true soul mates. _That_ was news to me. I was under the impression that Alice was my eternity but apparently she thought it best to hold that information until a later date.

Supposedly, I wouldn't have accompanied her any other way and she just _knew_ that we were meant to come to the Cullen's way of life together.

Peter's theory is something along the lines of 'If one eats steak on a regular basis, one is less likely to attack the cow on the side of the road' or something to that effect. _No fucking shit Yoda!_

I've been doing freakin brilliantly since working on my thirst with Carlisle in a '_controlled environment'_ I believe he called it. We basically locked myself and small quantities of human blood into a small room until I was immune to it. Hurt like a motherfucker but the end result was gold. Bella pulls me from my thoughts with her awkward reply.

**Bella**

"Um yeah, I could go for some pizza right about now. Alice mentioned a number by the phone…" I trailed off not quite sure if mentioning Alice was the brightest idea I've had. Even though Alice and Jasper parted on amicable terms, Jasper was still having a difficult time adjusting to the single life. I have no doubts that being an empath, Jasper has some mad skills at his disposal but he also has to take the good with the bad. I'm ashamed to say that being an empath in this particular house these days would be painful without any decent form of release.

I look up to be greeted by a tense looking Jasper staring a hole right through my skull. _Do I have something stuck in my teeth?_

"We cool, Jas?" I try to sound nonchalant even though I can feel my heart beginning to pound in my chest. I know Jasper has gotten control of his thirst but we haven't really spent much time together since returning from Italy, he spends a lot more time in my vicinity but we have yet to engage in any D&M's.

"Why don't you head upstairs and freshen up while I order you a pizza?" He was still staring a hole through my skull and I can see his knuckles turning whiter than usual while gripping the granite bench top.

I slowly back out of the room nodding my head "Sure thing, I'll take a ham and pineapple thanks Jasper. I wont be long" I knew he can feel my emotions but I figure seeing me actually freak out and knowing I am freaking out are 2 different things and I really didn't want to unsettle him anymore than he already seemed to be for reasons unknown.

Walking up the stairs, I can hear Jasper putting through my order. My mind wandered back to my fiancé as I slowly made my way down the hallway, for all his rules and regulations I knew he loved me in his own way just as I loved him in mine. I was concerned about _how_ compatible we would actually be when the time came but that was neither here nor there. The familiar feelings of self worthlessness wash over me and I swiftly pushed all thoughts of Edward from my mind.

I'm pretty sure Alice is insane to give up such a man, control issues and all. I know all vampires are beautiful but to me, Jasper was the epitome of all things a vampire should be and more. He was terrifyingly beautiful in his rage, a predator, charismatic and oozed sex appeal by the bucket load. He commanded your attention and demanded your respect. _What I wouldn't give for 5mins…_ _empath in the house Bella shut the fuck up right this second if you know what's good for you._

Before I can comprehend what has happened I suddenly and abruptly find myself pinned between growling Jasper and a bathroom door. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! See! I told you._

"Bel-ah" the growl vibrates through my core, lighting a fire within.

"If your constant state of frustration isn't enough, the lust you are pushing out is driving me fucking insane! _Please_ Bella? Can I?" his voice is muffled by my torso, I find myself too stunned to form a decent reply. Definitely explains the odd look he was giving me down stairs. _Can you what? Eat me? __**Fuck**__ no you can't! _

"J-Jasper?" I stutter out.

"Fuck Bella, you smell so damn good in a non snack food kind of way. Please? Let me taste you, Bella? I'm in control I swear" he is running his nose hipbone to hipbone and I bite my lip to prevent the moan that was screaming to be heard.

"I can feel your desire Bella, you want this. You _need_ this just as much as I do" his gaze is hypnotic and I can't bring myself to look away from him as he keeps eye contact with me while inching close to the apex between my thighs that I have clenched together.

"Give it to me, Bella!" he growls again but this time against the seam of my jeans and I lost all conscious thought as my hands reach for his blonde curls and the moan rose up out of my panting mouth.

"_Oh fuck!_ Jasper please?" I have absolutely no idea what I am begging for but whatever it is he wants to give me I'm willing to take it all. _Fuck me, suck me and bleed me dry._

Lightning fast, Jasper shreds my jeans from my body quickly followed by my cardigan and shirt.

"I liked that outfit Jasper" I meant for it to sound reprimanding but really, how serious can you sound when you are moaning and rubbing your thighs together in a pair of beige and black ruffled lace panties and cowboy boots. _Fucking lingerie loving pixie freak. If it's not lace, ruffles, silk or satin - it's frumpy._

Jasper chuckled from his place at my feet, gripping the sides of my panties and tore them from my over eager body without further ado. His onyx eyes flicker up to meet mine seeking consent, so I tug on his luscious locks pulling him towards my slick lips. He grabs behind my knee and throws it over his shoulder while running his nose along my slit breathing deeply.

"Holy motherfucking shit! Jasper please, I need…" I thrust my hips up looking for the friction I so badly needed when he left rip another growl before diving in. I never… I didn't…

_Oh. My. God!_

I was beyond coherent speech and all I was capable of was a series of broken swear words and moaning. _Edward has been holding out on me!_

"Let me hear you Bella, scream my fucking name when you come" he roughly thrust a finger into my core as he continued to lap, suck and nibble at my clit. I could feel a burn starting in my lower abdomen as I clenched and unclenched my fingers in his hair, judging by the sounds he was making he was enjoying this just as much as I was.

I couldn't stop myself if my life depended on it as I started to grind my hips down on his delicious mouth, his free hand had snaked down to release his rock, hard, cock from the confines of his jeans and I watched in complete fascination as he steadily and firmly started to stroke himself.

"That's so... _fucking hot_ Jasper! I'm gonna... I can't… _oh god, JASPER!"_

That did it for me, I threw my head back against the door and squeezed my eyes closed as I came with brutal force into his waiting mouth.

"That's my good girl" Jasper purred as he slowly rose to his full height, towering over me. It took me a moment to realise that he was still stroking himself as he licked my cum from around his mouth, his chin glistened with it. _So fucking hot!_

I was watching his pale pink tongue dart in and out of his mouth as he moan his pleasure and stoked his cock. I wondered what all the fuss was about, leaning up on tip toes and flicked my tongue out and gathered some up to taste.

"Mmmm, not bad… I bet it doesn't taste nearly as good as you though cowboy" with that I dropped to my knees while watching his reaction from beneath my eyelashes.

**Jasper**

_Get the fuck outta town. She isn't... she is! Thank you god!_

Watching Bella, watching me through her thick lashes as she wraps those lush red lips around the head of my cock wearing only cowboy boots has got to be the sexiest motherfucking thing I have _ever _seen in all my years and I've _seen_ a lot of shit in my time.

She's humming around my dick and combined with the unbelievable heat of her mouth I don't know how long I will last but being a vampire with unlimited stamina, I don't particularly care either as I fist one of my hands into her beautiful silky hair.

She is still looking up at me with lust pouring out of every fibre of her being, who am I to not share that shit. I start recycling both our lust combined between us, sending me into a frenzy as I begin to fuck her hot little mouth careful not to hurt her. I can feel her hot hands wrap around my thighs trying to get me deeper.

"Fuck yeah baby, just like that. Relax your throat for me, I'm so fucking close Bella" I can feel my orgasm rushing toward me as I reach down and grab my balls, my other hand is firmly gripping her hair to help her keep still as I fuck her mouth._ God damn I love this woman's mouth, Edward doesn't know what he is missing and he never fucking will if I have my way! _I growl at the thought of him laying his hands on her silky, heated flesh and feel the uncontrollable urge to bite her for no other reason than to make her mine for all eternity.

'_Eternity' _the word echo's through my mind as I roar my release into this beautiful, caring, passionate, fuckhot creature servicing me on her knees.

I gathered Bella up off the hard ground and pulling her in for a passionate kiss, hoping to convey all these intense feelings I have flooding my sense. I can still taste her arousal on my tongue and combined with the faint traces of mine on hers is making me hard as fuck again when I freeze, drawing in a deep breath. _Fuck!_

"Jasper? Did I do something wrong?" she whispers, almost as if she is afraid of my answer. _How can she possibly think she has done anything wrong?_

"Bella…" I'm unsure of what her reaction is going to be and I'm surprised to discover that I am worried.

"Baby, how do you feel about Edward knowing what just happened here?" I watch her complexion grow considerably paler and I freeze. She notices my movements or lack of and quickly rushes to reassure me.

"Of course, I have to tell him. I can't lie to him Jasper… things haven't been quite right between us since we returned from Italy. I mean…" she stops mid sentence like a thought has suddenly occurred to her. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he just left Darlin"


End file.
